The Key To My Heart
by SingLifeAway234
Summary: 3 years ago, my junior year of high school. And the day that we all came back from summer break, everything changed. My name is Troy Bolton, and this is my story.


**AN: Okay, first and foremost, I would like to tell you all how incredibly sorry I am. I haven't updated in literally forever, and my only excuse is that school has been pretty rough for a while. But summer is just around the corner and this idea popped into my head so, I put it down. I know Troy isn't exactly in character, but I like sweet Troy too. (: Please review and tell me what you think about him and the story. Again, I'm so sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the characters of HSM belong to me. The only thing I take credit for is the writing and my obsession with Zac Efron/Zanessa. :D**

* * *

They say the most precious thing that can come to a man is a woman's heart. And until about 3 years ago, I wouldn't have believed them. 3 years ago, my junior year of high school. And the day that we all came back from summer break, everything changed. My name is Troy Bolton, and this is my story.

* * *

Summer was over, and I was feeling good. Finally an upperclassman, and recently named captain of the East High Wildcats starting Varsity basketball team, I figured life couldn't get much better than this. Boy was I wrong. I was sitting in my homeroom class talking with my best friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross.

"Dudes, can you believe we got stuck with Darbus for the third year in a row?!"

"Chad, I'm sure that you're the only one that can't even put up with the woman for 40 minutes." Taylor said as she walked into the classroom.

Ah, Taylor McKessie. Where should I start? My best girl friend, smartest girl in school, and, much to everyone's surprise, beautiful girlfriend of Chad Danforth. Now don't get me wrong, Chad and I have been brothers since we were in diapers, but how he ever managed to get Taylor to fall for him will never cease to amaze me.

"Hey Tay, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good Troy. How about you? You haven't gotten into any trouble with Chad since I saw you last, have you?"

Chad interrupted, "Oh, c'mon Tay! Troy and I have fun, but we don't cause anyone any trouble…usually." He laughed and we did out secret handshake. Although, I mean I guess it's not so secret since we do it out in the open where everyone's watching. Whatever.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGG!

"Ugh, we better get to class. C'mon guys." Chad said as he threw his arm over Tay's shoulder. I stood there for a second just watching my best friend and his girl. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then whispered in her ear, "I love you, Tay. I love you so, so much." And she smiled, and I'm pretty sure she whispered back the same thing back to him, then kissed him once more before they kept walking. I smiled. I was so happy that my best friend had found Taylor, and even more so that Tay had given him a chance. And right then, watching those two, I couldn't help but be jealous of Chad. He had a beautiful girl that he could spoil and love and have to hold whenever he wanted to. And I didn't. Sure, I'd had plenty of girlfriends, not that any of them lasted more than like 3 weeks. It seems most of the women at East High dated for popularity status. And as captain of the basketball team, I guess that made me the most sought after target in the entire school. I just wished that there would be one girl; one girl who would get to know me because they wanted to, not because they wanted to be popular. Yeah, I know what y'all are all saying, about how Troy Alexander Bolton is sentimental and not manly and whatever else is associated with wanting to find someone to love. But, I just want to let you all know that during that moment, and pretty much everyday since I was about 9, the only thing that I've ever wanted was to meet the girl of my dreams and fall in love. (Oh, and please don't tell my mom about my hopeless romantic ways; she might start crying…again.)

"Troy, are you coming to class?" I shook my head as I heard Tay's voice. Chad was looking at me oddly, trying to figure out what I was thinking about.

"Yeah, I'm coming." And I ran and caught up to my two best friends.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Chad and I walked into the cafeteria. We got our food and went to sit at our lunch table.

"Chad, where's Tay?"

"Oh, she said something about having to go pick up a new student. She's, like, giving her a tour or something, I don't know. Tay says they're gonna be great friends. She's, like, a genius or something."

"Oh, okay." I said. We sat there talking about summer and basketball when Chad got a big smile on his face.

"Hey Troy, man. Tay and the new girl are here." I put down my soda and turned around, and let me tell you…

OH. MY. GOD.

Heading right to our table, with my best friend was the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a light pink dress with some flats on, and her long brown hair curled down her back. She was talking and laughing as she walked with Tay. When they stopped right in front of the table I noticed her timid smile and her beautiful mocha eyes.

Tay cleared her throat and turned to the mystery girl, "So, this is my boyfriend, Chad Danforth." Chad said hello and she said it was nice to meet him.

"And this is our best friend, Troy Bolton."

She smiled at me, "Hi Troy."

I tried to say something, but my tongue got tied. What was wrong with me? I've always been smooth with the ladies, but apparently not today. "H-h-hi," I finally managed. And she smiled again.

Taylor started to speak again. "Chad, Troy, I'd like you to meet my new best friend, Gabriella Montez. She just transferred here from California."

_Gabriella Montez_: a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And suddenly, I wanted to learn everything about her. And I hoped that maybe, she might be the girl who would want to learn about me as well.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this story, or work on one of the other two?**

**R&R (:**


End file.
